Operation: Valentines Day Mistletoe
by SerenBunny
Summary: Carson Beckett decides to ask Kimberley Robertson to be his girlfriend ‘officially’ on valentines day during the valentines party, but the lead up isn't exactly friendly. Unable to Interfere My Ass sequel/one shot.


**Title:** Operation: Valentines Day Mistletoe.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis or anything else that you recognise. I only own Rufo, Jasmine, Lela and Kimberley (as she is me.)  
**Warnings:** NONE.  
**Spoilers:** NONE.  
**Other: **This is a sort of sequel to my other story Unable to Interfere My Ass, where a girl is transported to the Atlantis group. The songs are: The right man - Christina Agularia, At the beginning - Anastasia, Holding out for a Hero - Shrek, (I wanna be) Like other girls - Disney, I wont say I'm in love - Disney, I think I love you - Kaci.  
**Time line: **Second Valentines for Kimberley in the Pegasus Galaxy, the other one was her vision of things to come via the Asguard. Set roughly six months after Kimberley arrives back in Atlantis. Kimberley is just 20. Lela is nearly three. Rufo is nearly 18. Jasmine is nearly eight. Carson is just 38. Year four of the expedition, before we find out what Teyla's condition is and before we find out that the Athosians are where they are.  
**Summary: **Carson Beckett decides to ask Kimberley Robertson to be his girlfriend 'officially' on valentines day during the valentines party, but it doesn't go to plan.  
**Rating: **T.  
**Reviews: **I would like to thank everyone who will review for this (hopefully) and to those who reviewed '**Unable to Interfere My Ass!**'  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Dedicated to: **Lady Dark Hope - thank you for everything girl! And musik-luvr - thank you for sticking with me!  
**Ships:** C/K, S/J, R/L, R/?, C,K

* * *

Monday, February 11th - 10 AM.  
Empty Room. 

Inside the largest unoccupied room in Atlantis, David Jamison - an average guy with brown hair, blue eyes and charming smile - looked at the plans in his hand and signalled the planner over.

"Look Kimberley, ya sure that this'll work? I'm not too sure that Colonel Carter will allow this." He argued with Kelly as she walked over to him, ginning inanely. "Do you know how long the guys in the labs will take over- do you even know if they'll make it?"

"What? The self fixing paper mashie heart?" Kimberley asked, eye sweeping over the plans on the lone table. "I-I saw it in a vision, they'll do it."

"It not that they won't do it, but." He paused and rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes kid, you gotta remember that this is a military operation, we can't celebrate every holiday."

"Aww c'mon David!" she grinned and added a note to the decorations. "The IOA wanted a more civilian thing with Doctor Weir, and they are more lax with the rules now."

"But! Those rules are slowly being revoked, and teams with members together are starting to get split up now we're in deep shit." He argued back.

Kimberley bit her lip, unsure as how to retaliate. "Okay, drop the mashie heart that is Harry Potter reparo, and after this I'll stop with the celebrating everything, okay?"

David looked as though he was going to reject her claim when he thought of her connections. 'Pissing off Beckett is not a good idea.' "Okay, this is the last time okay, unless you get permission from the board."

Kimberley squealed and hugged him before they started pouring over the plans again.

* * *

Monday, February 11th - 12 AM.  
Infirmary HQ. 

Doctor Carson Beckett looked at his computer screen before sighing. So far, things had been good for the expedition. Less run ins with the Wraith, no more major bad guys turning up, it seemed like the universe was giving them a break.

Which was starting to worry him; The longer they went without something happening the worse it would be when something did happen?

Shaking his head the Chief Medical Officer stood up and called to Doctor Keller. "I'll be back in a bit hen, just off to clear ma head."

She nodded in response as she cleared up one of the newbie's spar wounds.

* * *

After taking a walk around the city Carson ended up at the mess hall, where he snagged a sandwich before heading to the southwest pier, where the best view of the city was. 

Half way there his watch bleeped, reminding him that he was to meet Kimberley in the infirmary for another check up.

* * *

Kimberley sat on the gurney with a look of anxiety in her face. After getting changed into the paper gown, she had been sitting there for ten minutes waiting on Carson. 

The thought of the man brought a blush to her face.

'It might seem rushed to everyone else, but those months I was back on Earth I missed him the most. Having someone to talk to was brilliant, and I guess he was a close second in the series, and when everything fall apart with Rodney he was there.' She paused in her thoughts to pull her ponytail in front of her and played with the end of it. 'He's not the rebound, but, god I don't even know how to say it to my self. He's the Darien to my Serena, I'd die for him, he's my best friend first, and--'

Her thoughts stopped there as her eyes focused on the date circled on a calendar. Walking over to it, she picked up a pen and wrote 'National Singles Awareness Day' over the love heart.

Something coughed behind her and she jumped as she spun round. "Carson! Hey-you're late!"

"Sorry Kim's, just off clearing my head." He smiled and she felt her brain melt. "Right, let's get this MRI scan over and done with, I guess you have some major plans for this week?"

They walked towards the futuristic looking machine and Kimberley nodded. "Yeah, I had a meeting with David earlier, then I have to see Radek after this, then I'm meeting with Len for lunch, John wants to have a meeting with me, then he and Rufo are going to spar."

She stopped talking as she was placed into the machine and silence sat lightly in the room. As always, every Monday she came here to check that her tumour was not growing.

'Then I just have to make sure that everything--' "Kimberley stop broadcasting conversations."

Carson's curt tone made her frown.

After she came out, she looked to him. "So what are your plans for Thursday?"

"Thursday?"

"Yeah, Thursday, VD, Valentines Day, National Singles Awareness Day…"

"Oh…I don't know." He replied and printed off her results onto the special paper before comparing them to last weeks, then last months. "Well it looks like everything's fine, had any more visions lately?"

"Only one, but its silly." She blushed and shook her head.

"Silly? Since when can't you come to me with silly visions?" He asked and escorted her to a closed off bed where she quickly changed, coming back out in a pair of black trousers, black boots and a red top with a white heart on the tummy.

"You like?" She asked and spun around. "I made it myself, since my weeks vacation isn't for a few months and I wanted a new look…"

"No, its, nice." He smiled then prodded again. "The vision?"

"Oh, I was, I was at the VD dance with someone." She shrugged her shoulder. "It looked like we we're together but I might have been mistaken."

Carson nodded and they talked about unimportant things before she left, giving him a miss on the cheek and a hug.

* * *

The rest of the day swam past quickly for Carson and Kimberley, with many broken bones for the former, and headaches for the latter. 

"Whatdya mean you don't think the heart will be ready?" She asked in shock to poor Radek. The Czech had just informed her that the heart _might_ not be ready in time for the party. "Raadeeeeck!"

"Kimberley, we will try as hard as we can, but please, things may come up that need our immediate attention." He tried once again and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered, and then brightened. "We still on for dinner tonight? I just got the latest Doctor Who eps from my dad, apparently Rose is back!"

Zelenka grinned and nodded before the two parted.

* * *

Tuesday, February 12th - 7 AM.  
Doctor Beckett's Quarters. 

After walking into his rooms Carson shrugged off his top, then kicked off his shoes before taking his trousers off and landed on his bed with his boxers on, ready to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joyous union of these two love birds. If anyone has reason, either lawful or moral, as to why these two crazy kids shouldn't be hitched, speak now or forever keep your lips shut." Brigadier General Jack O'Neill asked and looked around the room.

Carson looked around his dream in wonder, who was getting married? The room had long hair kept in a long ponytail, the bobble sitting at the base of his neck, and the bride had a veil over her face. Walking around he noted in the audience there was everyone from the expedition, people from the SGC, a few Wraiths and an Ori Prior.

'Odd.' he thought to himself and walked around the bride to see who she was.

"Okay, Kavanaugh, do you take her to be your wife, to have, to hold, to cherish, and to throw in front of you if the Wraith attacks?" O'Neill asked.

"Yup." Kavanaugh grinned oily, his face not leaving the man in front of him.

"And do you take Kavanaugh to be your husband, to protect him, serve him, do what he wants when he wants, for as long as he lives?" He then asked the bride.

The bride nodded, they exchanged rings and Kavanaugh waited impatiently for her to lift her veil as Carson made his way in front of her. The veil lifted from her head and Carson gasped.

"Kimberley!"

The scene changed and suddenly Carson was standing in the labs with Kimberley on one side and Kavanaugh on the other.

"YOU SAID YOU'D CHANGE!" Kimberley screamed at him, face red with anger.

"You said the others would accept me." Kavanaugh replied and dismissed her with a look.

"You-you!" Kimberley pointed her finger at him. "By the Gods I wished I'd never accepted your invite to the VD party last year!"

Suddenly Carson felt someone shaking his shoulders and he sat up with a start. "What the--Jasmine? What's wrong sweat heart?"

Jasmine was sitting on his bed with a pair of dusty pink PJs on, the legs reaching past her toes and the sleeves past her fingers.

"You've got to help Mommy!" She cried and her face screwed up as the tears began to fall. "That oil man is going to get her!"

"What? Oilman? Jasmine, sweetie, you need to make more sense, is someone hurting your mommy right now?"

"NO!" Jasmines stopped crying and stomped her foot. "The oil man is going to ask her to the dance to use her!"

"Oil man? Wait, dance, the Valentines one?"

"Duh! What other dances are there!" She shook her head in exasperation. 'Mommy is right, men are stupid.' "the mans the one with the long hair!"

"You mean Doctor Kavanaugh?" Carson's eyes widened as he remembered his dream. "Okay Jasmine, I'll deal with it, you go back to bed okay?"

"Can I sleep here with you?" she asked and turned her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Sure." He smiled and grabbed another blanket before tucking her into the bed and pulling the blanket over him as he lay over the covers.

* * *

Tuesday, February 12th - 3 PM.  
Science base. 

"…so will you help?" Carson asked Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka.

The latter nodded quickly and the resident 'genius' looked him over.

"I just want to clear something up. Not that I don't love the chance to rub it in and get one up Kavanaugh, why do you want us to make sure no one asks her?" Rodney asked.

Carson sighed then repeated his plans in a whisper.

"Ohh." Realisation dawned on his eyes. "Right, so how do you want to do this?"

"First we need to get Jasmine, Rufo and John in here." Carson explained and Zelenka put out a call for them. "With those three we make sure no one asks her. Then you get Katie Brown to make Kavanaugh sick with something _non lethal_ from her base to keep him out the way."

Rodney noted the stressed 'non-lethal' and nodded.

* * *

Kimberley paused outside the door as a vision made its way to her.

A few marines pulled the scientists out of the way as Kimberley barrelled down the corridors, using the transporters and running anywhere to get away from Carson and his confessed love.

After porting and running for a good half hour her traitorous body caught up with her and her legs gave way, her lungs screaming for breath as she rolled down a flight of stairs and banged her head off a wall, blackness seeping in.

* * *

Pain. 

In her head.

Pain.

In her heart.

Pain.

Oh God the PAIN!

With a whimper Kimberley moved her hand to her head, keeping her eyes closed, gasping slightly as her hand came back sticky.

"Carson." She whispered as blackness fell again.

'Okay, not going in there.' She thought to herself and turned around before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"..Doctor Kavanaugh, please report to the infirmary, Doctor Kavanaugh please report to the infirmary…" 

Kavanaugh looked up from the research he was working on and frowned to him self; what was he needed for in the infirmary?

Shaking his head, he locked his work up before making his way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Doctor Kavanaugh!" Carson grinned - evilly might I add - and gestured for a bed out of the way, near the back of the room. "Good, you're here." 

"What's this all about?" Kavanaugh asked.

Once he was sitting down Carson replied. "There's a new virus going around and we only have a limited number of vaccines available--"

"And as the smartest man in the expedition you decided to save my brain." Kavanaugh grinned and stuck out his arm. "Very well. Nice to see we're on the same wave length about other things."

"Other things?" Carson asked and drew the needle up to his arm, pausing for his answer.

"Well, there's Kimberley for one." He continued. "Street smart, nice piece of ass and--OUCH not so rough!"

"Sorry." He replied with out any conviction.

Kavanaugh looked to reply but his eyes felt heavy and Carson hoped the next thing he would remembered would be waking up on Friday the 15th of February.

Rufo and John stepped from the shadows, nodded to him before dragging Kavanaugh to a bed, and drew the curtain around his body.

* * *

"You heard what heard?" 

"Whatcha hear?"

"Kimberleys going off the market."

"WHAT! Who?"

"Beckett."

"Damn, you know when?"

"No, but no ones asked her to the dance yet."

"You think she'd go with one of us?"

"Better us than a voodoo man."

* * *

"Listen up ladies!" 

"Ahem!"

"And gentlemen, I have some news. Our dishy doctor will soon be off the market!"

Dozens of voices called out in protest.

"Now, now! If we work together we can stop this!"

"Kill the girl!"

"Send her to earth!"

"Send her back to Stewart!"

More and more consequences were called out and the initial speaker grinned. 'I'll get you yet Carson!'

* * *

Later that evening Kimberley spotted Carson walking out of the Cook's private quarters looking quite proud of himself. 

"Hey Car, what's up?" She asked, falling into step with him.

"Oh, er, nothing much." He replied and slipped away.

Kimberley frowned but shook it off, he's the CMO - he's got a lot on his shoulders!

* * *

"Hello Teyla, can I have a word?" Carson asked as he walked into the room where she was beating the crap--I mean, sparring with John. 

"Of course Doctor Beckett." She replied, bowed to John, and then grabbed a bottle of water and a towel. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not wrong per say." He paused. "Ikindofneedyourhelp."

Teyla blinked. "While you all know I have been around Kimberley a lot, I still can not understand your accent when you speak so fast, Doctor Beckett."

Carson smiled apologetically. "I need yer help with Kimberley."

"Why, is something wrong with her?" She asked, head tilting to the side as they walked through the corridors.

"No its just- I want to ask her out." He blushed.

"Out? Out where?" she asked and they paused.

"I mean, to be my girlfriend, ask her out." he tried to clear up.

"Ahh." Teyla smiled and they resumed walking. "Is this so that you will have someone for the dance, or have your feelings finally made their way to the surface?"

"My feelings have--wait a minute!" Carson stopped this time and looked at her. "How did you know?"

"Doctor Beckett, you and Kimberley are the only ones on Atlantis who do not know." She laughed. "It may be as simple as asking her to accompany you to the dance, or even writing a letter. Or…"

Teyla paused her speech, waiting till the girl in question passed them. "You may play a trick on her."

"A trick?"

"Yes, while it may seem cruel it will be unusual and you can see for yourself that she is…unusual in a good way."

Carson thought it over. "No, I'd rather face a starving Wraith then see her face after I tried to trick her."

"Very well." she bowed her head and they began walking. "Are there any traditions on your planet that may suffice?"

The good doctor opened his mouth to respond when his name was called over the PA system.

They said there farewells before going their opposite ways.

* * *

Carson arrived in the infirmary moments after his patient. "Now what seems to be the--Kimberley?!" 

Kimberley was wearing a dazed expression as she lay on her reserved bed, smiling faintly.

"What the hell happened to her?"

There was some shuffling and Laura Cadman made her way forward. "A piece of a crate fell on her, hit her quite hard too."

Immediately his instincts kicked in and he shinned his pen light in her eyes before feeling around her head.

"Hmm." She mumbled as she leaned into his soft touch. "Atsa nice."

A few of the marines that had taken her down there chuckled as did Carson, before he dismissed them all and lay her on the bed, giving her a once over to make sure there wasn't any splinters before calling for a nurse to change her clothes.

* * *

"You have to be careful Cadman, your pushing them together!" 

"Well I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

The next morning, Wednesday the 13th of February, Kimberley was released from the infirmary with a promise to check in every few hours, and Carson set his second part of the plan into motion.

* * *

John had gathered all the marines on base and was briefing them on their mission. "From here on out; Kimberley is off hands. Doctor Beckett, the nice man with point needles, has finally realised that he likes her. Your mission is to pass the word around and keep any one from asking her out." 

A few of them grumbled about it not being the job and John sighed.

"I know its not your job, I know some of you would like to ask her yourself, but its better and safer for you if those two hooked up." He paused. "Plus you'd have to get past Ronon, whose on 'Big Brother Mode'."

Said man cracked his knuckles and stayed in the background. Before long, the place had cleared out. "So, how are things with you and Len?"

"Alright." He shrugged, not breaking the eye contact he had with Sheppard.

John looked away after his eyes began twitching. "So…what you get her for Valentines?"

Ronon said nothing, just looked at him then walked away.

"Ooookay then." John muttered to himself and went to the jumper boy, and was surprised to see a red card sitting on the Captains chair. "'Dear John, Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, and no one can fly this ship better than you! Love, Bunny'. Hmm, whose bunny?"

"I see you got a card too." a voice behind him said.

Turning around her saw Zelenka and Rodney holding similar hand made cards.

"What does yours say?"

"Simply the roses are red poem but in Czech." Zelenka replied.

"I got two." Rodney replied smugly.

"Oh?" John asked eyebrow raising.

"One is an anti-Valentine; the other is a normal valentine's card." Zelenka explained and grinned when Rodney lost his smug look.

"Lets see." John made a grab for the card and snatched it from the unsuspecting scientist's hands. "'Rodney, Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowls empty - and so is your head!' 'Have I told you that I love you yet? Yes? Then why haven't you shot me?' Man these are classic!"

"Is your's signed by this 'Bunny' too?" John asked after he got his composure back.

"You got one too?" several voiced popped up and the men went to the mess, where they began scheming to find out who sent them.

* * *

"Someone is foiling out plans!" a female voice called out. 

"What? Who!"

"Ya think if I knew that I'd be here moaning about it?"

"I don't know, you scientists, all talk, no action."

"Yeah, unlike you marines, shoot first, repeat until dead!"

Silence.

"Want to go to the Valentines Dance with me?"

"Love to!"

* * *

Samantha Carter looked around the gate room with a soft smile on her face. 

"Whatcha smiling for?" Kimberley asked as she stepped beside the expedition leader.

"Oh no-nothing." Sam smiled, slightly off-guard.

"Hey isn't the Daedalus due any minute?" Kimberley asked, steering the conversation.

"Yeah it is." she replied then looked to Kimberley. "Are you behind all the mysterious valentine cards?"

"Who me? Never!" She clearly lied and they laughed. "Oh, I found one with your name on it!"

Sam took it and opened it gingerly, her brow furrowing at the message. "'If I had a love like yours; two galaxies wouldn't stop me'."

Just at that moment, someone beamed down from the ship, leaving Sam speechless. "O'Neill-Sir-I--"

"Relax Carter; we're on Atlantis." Brigadier General Jack O'Neill smiled to her and nodded to Kimberley. "Miss Matchmaker."

"World saviour." She grinned back. "Everyone's away to lunch and Zelenka installed shutters in Sam's office last night."

With a nod, the older man gently tugged the blonde woman to the office, leaving one very happy - and jealous - girl behind.

* * *

Later that night, after several 'accidents', two dozen injured scientist, marines and other members of staff the medical department were starting to get suspicious. 

After patching up another bloody nose Carson's eyes swept over the dwindling amount of people and softened when he saw Kimberley enter the room.

Walking to her, they looked at each other before she smiled.

"Hey, em, you wanna go-go get some lunch?" Kimberley asked nervously.

"Sure."

* * *

The walk to the mess hall was quiet and uncomfortable. 

"So have you asked anyone to the dance?" Kimberley asked once they got their lunches.

"No but I- I want to ask someone." He replied then stuffed the salad into his mouth.

"Oh, me two, but I dunno if I should ask him." Kimberley fidgeted and pushed her chicken bits around her salad.

"Why not?"

"He wants to ask someone else." 'Did he get it?'

"Did who get what?"

Her eyes widened. "Sorry, just projecting my thoughts again. Never mind."

They sat in silence, again, until Carson broke it. "We could, I don't know, go together, if you wish."

Kimberleys face broke into a smile before she nodded quickly. "That is, if your girl won't mind."

"Not if your guy doesn't." He replied and they sat in silence.

* * *

Thursday, February 14th - 10 AM. 

Kimberleys quarters.

Kimberley sat up straight in her bed, mind buzzing over yesterday.

'Carson asked me out! Carson asked me out!' She jumped out of her bed and started doing her version of the snoopy dance, a cross between a jig, Irish dance and the Cha Cha Slide, before stopping herself and rushing to her closet, trying to find something to wear.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a certain doctor was finishing his rounds when the same thought struck him. 'I asked Kimberley out. Oh God. I hope my tux still fits.' 

As he left to get to his room and check, he paused, looking over a flyer that had been posted n the infirmaries bulletin board.

This years Valentines Dance will be held on  
Thursday the 14th of February  
Starts at 7 pm - ends late!

Theme for the evening: Couples through the minds.

If you need ideas grab Kimberley.

Carson thought for a minute then his mind clicked, he knew what he was going to wear.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't too much trouble?" Kimberley asked Kera from M7G-677 as Jasmine and Lela walked through the gate, Rufo looking as though he was in two minds. 

"No, no trouble." Kera replied with a smile. "Sure you don't want to come Rufo?"

"Oh, he's got a date for the dance." Kimberley replied for the young man and they watched as he blushed.

"Till tomorrow, Mother Kimberley." "Till tomorrow Son Kera."

They looked to each other, then up to the petrified Zelenka and sniggered, exchanging a hug and proper greeting before he left, the gate closing behind him.

* * *

Later that night Carson stood inside the large hallway. The scientists hadn't completed the repairing paper mashie heart, so tow people were throwing glitter and small hearts on everyone as they came in, announcing them like royalty and who ever they had decided to represent. 

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the next couple coming through.

David clears his throat before reading from a slip of paper. "In the roles of Romeo and Juliet, their own lives a fairy tale of two star crossed lovers held apart not by family but Earths regulations, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter!"

Whoops, cheers and wolf whistles were heard as the two stepped out, decked in clothes from the time period, the dress hugging Samantha curves, light make up accenting her looks, as Jack's outfit showed off his strong arms and legs, as well as his other packages.

"And entering herself, the creator of this festivity, the one, the only, Princess Serenity, also known as our very own Kimberley!"

Eyes were snapped up and silence reigned over the crowd.

Kimberley had her long brown and blonde hair flowing behind her, the dress was a strapless white flowing gown that hugged her chest, decorated with small half moons on the top half. Her make up and jewellery added to the innocent look.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs Carson strode forward, mindful of his gift.

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Tuxedo Mask asked Princess Serenity and she giggled, grinned and took his hand. 

Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man

* * *

"You look lovely, my dear." Carson said, almost an hour later while they took a break on the balcony. 

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

"And you don't look so bad you're self." She smiled in return, and then bit her lip. "Carson?"

"Hmm?" He asked and led them to a small ledge where she sat down and looked at her gloved hands.

"I- Promise me that after I say what I say, nothing will change."

"I have something to say too, and I can't promise that. Only I won't change for the worse."

With a sigh, he sat down beside her.

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

"I-I got you a card. I mean- I sent one to everyone but--"

"Your Bunny?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, its one of my screen names, SerenBunny." Kimberley smiled and her hand went to the side of her dress and she pulled out a light pink envelope.

"Well it's good I got you one too." Carson replied and held out a small but bulky white envelope.

'On the count of three?' She asked him silently and he nodded.

"One."

"Two."

'Three.'

Inside Kimberleys, there was a small container, and inside the container; there was a key.

Inside Carson's there was a poem.

You are the Darien to my Serena  
The Romeo to my Juliet  
The Aladdin to my jasmine  
But most importantly, we won't have the same fate

I respect everything about, ever since I saw you on my TV  
I've loved you since I met you  
I've cared for you since our eyes first crossed

I've re ordered time  
Changed our fate  
And I'd do it all over again, just so see your smile.

Kimberley closed her eyes in fear of what he would say and opened them when her hand was picked up.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!

Quickly Carson walked her through the crowded room and down a few corridors before stopping outside a room. Taking the key, he opened the lock. "Close you eyes."

Since she hadn't opened them, she nodded and felt him take her hands before guiding her into the room.

"Open them." He asked and she shook her head. "Kimberley."

"I'm too scared." she whispered and gasped as he lowered his mouth to hers, eyes opening to see his closed.

Quickly she broke the kiss. "What the--wow."

The room was full of a light pink flower, ones that she hadn't seen before. "Huh?"

"Katie Brown discovered a new flower. They're like roses except they have no thorns and change colour to what the largest emotion is in the room." Carson explained and gingerly touched one.

"What are they called-- how many are there?" she asked as she picked one up and cradled it.

"Kimbo." he grinned and caught her dazed expression. "And there are 1242."

"Why 1242?"

"That's how many days I've known you."

Kimberley looked to the floor. "Hey now."

Carson's hand lifted up her face. "Did you mean your poem?"

Kimberley nodded.

"Well I meant what I did."

"You-you do? And the girl--"

"Was you."

She laughed and Carson felt relieved. "Man I feel like a heel, I thought you liked someone else!"

"How could I--Did you hear that?"

Kimberley nodded and they walked to the door, opening it to reveal Laura Cadman and Kavanaugh in a lip lock.

The two didn't notice as the door was opened, or closed, as Kimberley and Carson made their way back to the party, holding hands.

* * *

When they entered the room, Kimberley gasped. "The heart!" 

Zelenka walked closer. "It seems that Atlantis wanted this particular invention finished before midnight."

Carson nodded to him, then caught the eye of Ronon who was holding a large plate of food. The larger man, who considers Kimberley to be as close to a little sister as possible, nodded back to him before gesturing to above his head.

I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

"It seems that some little minx has put the left over mistletoe on the ceiling."

"Oh?" Kimberley replied and looked up. "Now, how are you going to punish her?"

Carson didn't answer verbally or mentally, simply lowered his lips to her and they wrapped their arms around each other to the delight of (almost) the entire room.

Several minutes later Teyla walked out to them. "Doctor Beckett, is there not something you wish to ask Kimberley?"

"Oh, aye!" He replied and turned to the younger woman. "Kimberley, will you be my girlfriend."

"Hmm, I need to think about that." She replied and looked as though in serious thought. "Like of course!"

And, for a true end, they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
